Quedate Conmigo
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: El Mal humor de Gray ha logrado que Juvia actúe bastante extraño ¿Será Gray capaz de hacer algo para remediarlo?
1. 1- El Inicio Del Problema

Quédate Conmigo

Capitulo 1:

El inicio del problema

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray y Happy habían vuelto recientemente de una misión no tan peligrosa. Como siempre, Natsu terminó discutiendo con Gray y destrozaron el lugar entero, por lo que la mayoría de la recompensa se fue en pagar las reparaciones. Gray estaba e mal humor, Natsu había estado todo el camino molestándolo, Erza lo había regañado a él por los errores de Natsu durante toda la misión y Lucy lo había mojado sin querer con agua caliente. Estaba consciente de que no tenía por qué estar tan enojado, pero creía que era su momento de pensar en algo de vacaciones. Estaba demasiado tenso.

En el gremio todo estaba igual que siempre, pero volver siempre le dejaba sacar esa sonrisa de satisfacción. Esta vez no fue así, no entendía por qué, simplemente había algo que le faltaba. Natsu se había dado cuenta de eso al igual que Erza y Lucy, eso los alarmaba, estaban conscientes de que la misión no había sido lo mejor de todo, pero no pensaron que le afectara tanto a Gray. la pregunta era: ¿habrá algo que pudieran ellos hacer para ayudar a Gray?

-¡Mira - san! – saludó una sonriente Lucy.

-Hola Lucy- Chan, ¿la misión fue divertida? – preguntó está del otro lado de la barra mientras la rubia tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-fue divertida hasta cierto punto. – Respondió Lucy algo desanimada – gray estuvo raro toda la misión.

-¿estará enfermo? – preguntó Mirajane sin ocultar su preocupación.

-esperemos que no. él es un buen….

No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando escucharon algo que nadie jamás había esperado oír.

-¡LARGATE! – gritó el mago de hielo, que estaba parado enfrente de una sorprendida Juvia. En el suelo se encontraba tirado uno de los ya tan afamados almuerzos de Juvia, todos los encontraban absolutamente deliciosos, incluso Laxus, que es tan quisquilloso con la comida – ¿Por qué no simplemente te mueres y me dejas tranquilo? ¡TU eres lo peor que le sucedió a Fairy Tail en toda su maldita historia! No voy a comer tu asquerosa comida, no voy a beber el té helado que me des, no voy a ir contigo a ningún maldito sitio, no quiero hablar contigo. Estoy harto, odio tu forma de ser y te odio a ti, te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¡ERES LO PEOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA!

Todos tenían los ojos como platos, jamás se lo esperaban de Gray. Juvia simplemente se giró, dándole la espalda, Mirajane se llevó las manos a la boca cuando entendió que Juvia se había girado solamente para no mostrarle a Gray que lloraba. Natsu estaba tan sorprendido que al intentar hablar, no pudo decir nada. Erza dejó lo que hacía al entender que Gray había sido grosero con Juvia al punto de hacerla llorar. Juvia se encamino a la puerta a paso lento ante la mirada atónita de todos, sus lágrimas silenciosas golpearon el suelo una tras otra, había susurrado algo que nadie había logrado escuchar antes de salir. La lluvia comenzó a caer entonces en toda Magnolia.

-¡Gray, Cabrón! – gritó Natsu rompiendo el silencio sepulcral en el que el gremio había quedado. Antes de que Gray pudiera siquiera responder, sintió un bofetón cruzándole la cara- ¿Mirajane? –preguntó sorprendido el Dragon Slayer

-Natsu –Kun, déjame hacer esto a mi – respondió la chica con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, Gray la miró sorprendido, aunque la verdad estaba de muy mal humor. – Gray-Kun, ¿tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

-le libré de mi molestia más grande- respondió. Mirajane reaccionó enviando al suelo con un segundo bofetón.

-¡Acabas de pisotear los sentimientos de la única persona que va a amarte en este mundo! –le gritó la chica.

-Mirajane…-susurró Erza. No se podía creer que los sentimientos de Juvia y su dolor fueran tan palpables como para hacer llorar a todas las chicas del gremio. Incluyéndola a ella.

-Dijiste que no ibas a comer su "asquerosa" comida cuando en estos últimos meses ha sido Juvia quien se ha esmerado en la cocina cuando sabe que vendrás.-sollozó Mirajane-la temporada que estuviste casi muerto en la sala de tratamientos, Juvia arriesgó su vida consiguiendo los ingredientes de tu medicina, se esforzó de día y se quedó en vela todas las noches hasta que pudiste abrir de nuevo los ojos. ¡Juvia Sufrió contigo, Gray! – no pudo continuar, porque las lágrimas no la dejaron hacerlo. Gray solo se puso de pie y bajó la mirada, sorprendiéndose por ver un rastro de lágrimas en el suelo. No eran de Mirajane, estaba seguro… eran las lágrimas de Juvia… se había girado para que él no la viera llorar ¿Por qué? Si usualmente había llorado abiertamente frente a él…

Gray jamás había sabido eso. ¿De verdad Juvia había hecho todo eso por él, y así él se lo pagaba, diciéndole cosas terribles? El sentimiento de culpa afloraba en su interior.

-le dijiste que muriera, exhibicionista. – Esta vez había sido Gajeel quien continuaba- viniendo de otra persona, Juvia lo habría tomado como cosa de todos los días. Pero viniendo de ti… la destrozó…

-ahora si la hiciste buena, Gray – le dijo Natsu

A Gray le sorprendía que Natsu no se haya precipitado a darle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero después entendió que para el Dragon Slayer, abrazar a Lucy mientras lloraba era mucho más importante. Pero era obvio que hacia un gran esfuerzo por no soltarla y atacarlo. La culpa era cada vez mayor, en la mente del mago de hielo se agolpaban todas las palabras antes dichas a Juvia sin que ella lo mereciera… le había dicho cosas terribles…eso lo hacía sentir como el peor tirano del mundo…

Y entonces sucedió: congeló el edificio del gremio, pero no tocó a ninguna persona, el hielo había salido de su cuerpo sin querer. Aun así todos lo tomaron como una rabieta más del mago de hielo, quien simplemente abandonó el edificio siguiendo el rastro de lágrimas que había dejado Juvia tras de sí.

El mago de hielo no estaba de suerte, pues en magnolia llovía a torrentes. Eso no lo detuvo. Estuvo buscando en restaurantes, aguas termales, tiendas, parques… pero no la encontró por ningún sitio. Ahora que lo pensaba no conocía realmente nada de Juvia… nunca le había interesado, o tal vez era que él era demasiado idiota como para notar los esfuerzos que ella había hecho por estar mínimamente cerca de él…y ahora él la había hecho llorar…

-Juvia…-susurró para sí mismo, bajando nuevamente su mirada y sintiéndose el ser más detestable del mundo. La lluvia seguía cayendo pero a él no parecía afectarle. Simplemente decidió ir a su casa y descansar un poco, estaba seguro de que vería a Juvia al día siguiente…


	2. 2- El Sindrome de la culpa

**Quédate Conmigo**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Síndrome de la culpa.**

Para la desgracia del mago de hielo. Juvia no volvió al gremio el día siguiente… ni al siguiente… ni al siguiente…Nadie negaba estar preocupado por ella, lo cual hacía para el joven mago las cosas aún más difíciles. Inclusive Gajeel se había negado a hacer otra misión hasta que Juvia volviera. Argumentaba que su compañera de misiones era Juvia y no aceptaría nunca a nadie más…

Para Gray las cosas iban cada vez peor. En Magnolia no dejaba de llover aun. Ya habían fallado tres misiones debido a que el hielo parecía haberle dejado de obedecer. Cada vez que intentaba hacer algo por demás básico, terminaba haciendo una cosa completamente diferente y por lo tanto, la misión era un completo desastre.

Una vez regresaron de su tercera misión fallida, gray argumentó que tenía un asunto que atender y que después iría a casa a descansar, pues no se sentía bien. Ese fue el momento que utilizó el resto del equipo (Erza, Natsu, Lucy y Happy) para hablar con el maestro Makarov y la primera maestra, Mavis. Contándoles lo que sucedía con su amigo.

-antes ya había visto eso – confesó Mavis- con la primera generación.

-¿sabe de qué se trata, primera? –preguntó el maestro Makarov.

-hace tiempo hubieron dos chicos en el gremio, que eran los mejores amigos, sus misiones siempre eran impecables. –Contó ella- un día esa pareja inseparable tuvo una discusión terrible. Ambos dijeron cosas que no debieron decir nunca. Después de eso ambos comenzaron a perder el control de sus poderes. Estábamos a pleno verano y no era posible que se hubieran resfriado, por lo que pusimos nombre a eso, como el destino nos dio a entender.

-entonces, ¿gray está enfermo? –preguntó Erza sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-no se decir si es una enfermedad o no. –reconoció – pero la primera generación siempre lo llamó "Síndrome de la culpa". Probablemente también Juvia este sufriendo lo mismo que Gray en este momento.

Para Lucy y para Erza, todo comenzaba a tomar sentido.

-Ahora que lo pienso….- Comenzó la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucy?- preguntó Natsu, quien en ningún momento había soltado su mano. Se lo había prometido el día que se hicieron novios y hasta la fecha cumplía su promesa, siendo siempre discreto, pues los únicos que sabían de su relación eran los miembros del equipo y los maestros.

-Gray había dicho que se sentía tenso al regresar de nuestra misión. – Explicó –durante la misma misión también dijo que necesitaba relajarse. Inclusive habló de vacaciones.

-ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto – confirmó Erza. – inclusive habíamos quedado d ir a las aguas termales una vez avisado que llegamos.

-pero la tensión de Gray acabó con lo que le quedaba de cordura cuando Juvia apareció. – Concluyó Makarov- ¿Dónde está Gray ahora?

-dijo que tenía un asunto que atender y que después iría a casa porque quería descansar. Dijo algo de sentirse mal. – le comentó Lucy. Últimamente tiene muchos asuntos pendientes.

-es porque el asunto pendiente es buscar a Juvia. – le respondió Mavis.

– ahora entiendo. Se siente tan mal consigo mismo que su hielo ha dejado de obedecerle. Probablemente no pueda dormir tranquilamente y por ende, su salud se deteriora cada vez más. – secundó Erza.

Mavis y Makarov parecían estar de acuerdo con la explicación dada por erza, pero Natsu no estaba tan seguro.

- A mí me huele a que hay algo mal…. Algo va a pasar…-dijo conteniendo su humor explosivo.

-para eso te tenemos, Natsu. – Dijo el maestro- Gray no podrá defenderse solo pero como su hermano tu podrás hacer lo que puedas para defenderlo si está en peligro. Esa es la esencia de Fairy Tail.

Mientras tanto en las calles de magnolia. Gray había vuelto a quitarse la camisa bajo la lluvia. Para los residentes de magnolia ya era costumbre que Gray se desvistiese sin querer. Pero esta vez era diferente. Estaba cada vez más deteriorado. Iba descalzo. Había algo mal en él. El sentimiento de culpa por lo que había hecho no lo había dejado dormir, no tenía apetito, su habilidad con el hielo estaba completamente fuera de control. Su mirada, siempre baja, recorría una y otra vez los profundos recovecos de su mente. Se sorprendió a si mismo muchas veces pensando en Juvia.

Juvia… ¿Por qué estaba en su mente? ¿Por qué le habían dolido tanto sus lágrimas? ¿Por qué su culpa no desaparecía como lo hacía siempre que dañaba a Natsu o a Elfman? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Sin querer llegó al gremio y se sentó en la última mesa que encontró, esto con el fin de no ver a nadie, no tenía ganas de hablar. Solo quería estar solo…

-Juvia…-susurró para si una vez más. De nuevo no había tenido éxito en encontrarla. Estaba comenzando a temer que algo le sucediera.

-Gray. – lo había llamado alguien. Una mujer. No quería ver a nadie por lo que simplemente respondió con un ligero ademan. – ¿perdiste el control sobre tu hielo? – eso lo hiso alzar la mirada. Mavis…la primera maestra del gremio y su fundadora. El simplemente asintió. – me temo que Juvia también está pasando lo mismo.

Eso alertó a Gray. Había muchas personas que seguían a Juvia para retarla, inclusive para vengarse. Si el no podía controlar su hielo, y ella no podía controlar su agua, ambos estaban perdidos. Ambos estaban indefensos.

-¿Dónde está Juvia? – logró decir. Esto hiso que la gente alrededor dejara lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar.

-¿ara? ¿Es que nadie te lo ha dicho, cierto? –respondió ella preocupada.

-¿decirme que? ¿Ella está bien? – estaba comenzando a alterarse. La adrenalina se disparó dentro de él y llego a todas las terminales de su cuerpo.

-lo suponía. Nadie te lo dijo…-Mavis suspiró- Juvia dejó Fairy Tail.

**Nota de Silver:**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me dan motivacion para seguir escribiendo. ¿que creen que pasara después?**


	3. 3-Decisión

**Quédate conmigo**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Decisión.**

-mentira…- atino a decir el sorprendido mago de hielo.

-no te estoy mintiendo, Gray- dijo la primera maestra – Juvia dejó el gremio, pidiendo que no se dijera nada a tu equipo. Pero no esperé que fueran a cumplir con lo pedido.

El síndrome de la culpa volvió a atacar el cuerpo de Gray, haciendo que su magia congelara todo a su alrededor como una explosión. Esto lo hiso gastar tanto poder mágico que terminó cayendo al suelo. Miró a la primera maestra gritarle algo pero no podía escuchar su voz. Lo siguiente que vio fue la cara de preocupación de sus compañeros de gremio… después todo se volvió negro.

No sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo se limitaba a pensar en su interminable oscuridad interior. Se sentía mal. Sus pensamientos daban mil vueltas en su interior, como si los hubiese grabado antes.

"ahora tienes el resultado de tu actitud estúpida: tu elemento te traiciona. Tu poder mágico huye de tu cuerpo en contra de tu voluntad y aquella persona a la que trataste tan mal se ha ido…. Y todo el culpa tuya." Se repetía una y otra vez.

Poco a poco entendió que realmente le hacía falta ver a Juvia. La extrañaba….pero ¿Por qué la extrañaba? Si cuando Erza, Lucy, o inclusive Levy no estaban, él no las extrañaba tanto…. Poco a poco iba entendiendo que quería a Juvia tal vez más de lo que él creía. Ahora que lo pensaba no la veía como una simple compañera de gremio…aun así él sabía que entenderlo no le serviría de nada…Juvia se había ido y él no tenía idea de dónde buscarla….

Cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos, Lyon estaba sentado junto a su cama. Lyon había formado parte de Lamia Scale por mucho tiempo ya. Pero aun así, cada vez que se trataba de él o de Juvia, Lyon mandaba todo al demonio y acudía en su ayuda. Aun después de tanto tiempo sabiendo eso, al mago de hielo no dejaba de sorprenderle.

-Lyon…- logró decir a tono bajo mientras se sentaba.

-¿ya despertaste? – respondió Lyon, quien permanecía con los brazos cruzados por sobre el pecho- estuviste con fiebre por cuatro días… todos pensaron que morirías y por eso me llamaron…

Gray apenas había levantado l mirada cuando un puñetazo, cortesía de Lyon, lo hiso caer de la cama.

-¡para darte la paliza de tu vida! – Le gritó el primer discípulo de Ul.- mientras estabas jugando a la bella durmiente, medio Fairy Tail fue destruido. Levy, Wendy, Erza y Lucy fueron secuestradas ¡y tu ni siquiera moviste un dedo!

-¡¿Cómo?! – gritó Gray devolviéndole el puñetazo-¡¿Qué hubiera podido hacer yo?! ¡Mi hielo no me responde! ¡Soy inútil hasta para las cosas sencillas!

-¡no lo entiendes! –Gritó de nuevo Lyon dándole un nuevo puñetazo- ¡quien las secuestró fue Juvia – Chan!

Esto dejo completamente anonadado a Gray. Juvia había vuelto al gremio, pero por la razón equivocada. ¿Para qué quería Juvia a Erza, Lucy, Levy y Wendy? Eso no tenía nada de sentido. Juvia no era así, sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso, ella le había prometido no usar sus poderes con causas malas…no lo entendía… ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que pasar tan rápido como para procesarlo por completo?

-había algo raro en ella- dijo una voz masculina.

-Jellal – Lo saludó Lyon- ¿a qué te refieres con raro?

-según me has contado, Juvia Loxar es una maga de elemento agua. ¿No es así? -Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Sí.- respondió Lyon.

-entonces, ¿Cómo es posible que una maga de agua usase ataques de oscuridad para atacar el gremio? – preguntó Jellal recargando su espalda en la puerta y cruzándose de brazos. –Ni siquiera Laxus se esperaba eso. No la tuvo sencilla contra ella.

Su conversación había comenzado a tornarse rara. ¿Juvia había atacado el gremio con ataques de oscuridad? Eso no era posible, un mago elemental no puede cambiar su elemento de la noche a la mañana.

-Eso es imposible – soltó Gray uniéndose a la discusión. – nadie puede hacerle frente a Laxus. Solo Natsu.

-Pues, Juvia lo hiso. Y era bastante fuerte. – debatió Jellal.

-Jellal – le llamó Gray – para un mago elemental, como Natsu, Laxus, como Juvia y como yo. Es imposible cambiar nuestro elemento. Nuestro cuerpo está acostumbrado a un elemento ya, por lo tanto, forzarnos a utilizar otro significa auto destrucción.

"¿Por qué no simplemente te mueres y me dejas tranquilo?" eso era lo que le había dicho a Juvia, y si eso era lo que ella había intentado hacer al cambiar su elemento, entonces él no la vería de nuevo… no… ella no podía irse, ella no podía tomarse sus palabras tan enserio… ¿o sí?

-tengo dos teorías –inició Lyon – la primera es que Juvia está intentando auto destruirse. – Gray se sorprendió de no ser el único que pensaba en una opción tan terrible. – la segunda es que alguien está haciéndose pasar por Juvia. Pero para eso se necesita magia de transformación y tener a la víctima cerca. Es decir que si no fue Mira – San. Entonces Juvia - Chan fue secuestrada.

La idea de que algo le hubiera pasado a Juvia era algo que volvía loco al mago de hielo. Mavis había dicho que probablemente Juvia también sufría lo mismo que él, es decir que Juvia había perdido el control de su elemento y si hubiera alguien que quisiera secuestrarla entonces Juvia había estado indefensa y el no había estado ahí para ella, para protegerla de todo quien intentara dañarla…bajó la mirada.

-Tsk… esto es todo culpa mía…- dijo el mago de hielo apretando sus puños. Las lágrimas silenciosas del mago comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Gray…- susurró Lyon quien jamás había visto a su "hermano menor" romperse así. Ahora entendía un poco mejor lo mal que Gray se sentía.

-es la verdad. Si yo no le hubiera dicho cosas terribles a Juvia entonces ella no intentaría cambiar su elemento para auto destruirse…si yo no la hubiera lastimado tanto ella no habría perdido el control sobre su elemento y hubiera tenido forma de defenderse…y aun que no la hubiera tenido, yo no estuve ahí para protegerla…mirándolo de todas formas formas… es todo mi culpa…

-es un error que como humano que eres tuviste que cometer. – lo tranquilizó Jellal.

-en eso tiene razón – lo secundó Lyon – aun así, el Gray que yo conozco, mi amigo, mi hermano, no dejaría las cosas tal como están.

-Necesitamos al Gray que no se rinde nunca, ahora. – Lo instó Jellal –ese Gray que puede luchar por una buena causa. Ese que ama con locura a Juvia.

- ¡O – o –oye! ¡y-y-yo no amo con locura a Juvia! – estalló Gray completamente sonrojado. Lyon no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Gray- le dijo Fernández – por lo que he sabido, antes has hecho llorar a todas las mujeres de este gremio. Sobre todo a Mirajane. Pero jamás te había afectado a tal grado de perder el control sobre tu elemento. Jamás te había afectado antes que una persona dejara el gremio a tal grado de quedar inconsciente por cuatro días. Nunca antes te habías deprimido así….

Jellal tenía razón. Jamás le había afectado nada. Jamás se había sentido tan mal en su vida. Extrañaba a Juvia e inclusive sintió que algo faltaba en su interior cuando supo que ella había dejado el gremio…. Necesitaba a Juvia más de lo que quería reconocer… pero… ¿la amaba?

-Gray. – Lo llamó Lyon – Probablemente Juvia – Chan este en problemas. Y no solo ella. También erza, Lucy, Levy y Wendy…

La necesidad de proteger a Juvia hiso que el hielo aflorara en su interior. Era como si el hielo le hubiera dado permiso para acabar a todo aquel que intentara hacerle daño a ella. Lyon lo sabía, pudo sentir el elemento resurgir en el interior de su hermano. Por lo que no se lo pensó dos veces para seguir a su hermano hasta la puerta, Seguidos por Jellal.

-Juvia… voy a por ti – dijo decidido mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso….

Natsu estaba parado justo en el pasillo que debía seguirse para salir del gremio. Bloqueándoles el paso.

-¡Natsu! Este no es momento para juegos. ¡Apártate! – le gritó Gray.

-Ese es justamente el punto – se rio perversamente- Yo no soy Natsu…

[Nota De Silver:

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ¿sera que Natsu esta jugando con Gray? ¿que creen que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo?

Un Saludo a Kaien, Rita, Levy y SinNombreEspecifico, muchisimas gracias por sus Reviews.]


	4. 4- Dark Element

**Quédate Conmigo**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Dark Element**

Gray lo miró sorprendido. Se veía como Natsu, hablaba como Natsu, pero no era Natsu. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Podía sentir el poder mágico de Mirajane en donde siempre lo sentía. Así que no era posible que ella les estuviera jugando una broma. Pero efectivamente, había algo en Natsu que no debía estar ahí, además de la voz tenebrosa: su peinado. Iba peinado diferente a otras veces, haciéndolo ver como un gánster o algo parecido. A Gray no le daba buena espina.

-Identifícate, Falso Dragneel. – espetó Jellal, Gray sabía que Jellal se había dado cuenta de que en verdad, ese falso Natsu no bromeaba.

-solo te diré quien soy si logras vencerme, Jellal Fernández. – dijo el falso Dragneel riéndose de una forma enfermiza. – aunque si quieres hacerlo, nuestra pelea debe ser contra reloj. Esto debido a que, para mantener mi transformación, estoy utilizando el poder mágico de una de las rehenes. Tendrás poco tiempo de pelea antes de que la magia de una de ellas se extinga y después muera.

-Tsk… ¡ese es un juego muy sucio hasta para ti, falso Natsu! – rugió Lyon.

Ahora el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale estaba furioso. Mientras tanto el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail ahora entendía que no había sido Juvia quien secuestró a las chicas, y que estaban todas en peligro, lo cual hiso que también se molestase. Más aun por el hecho de que el enemigo estaba usando sin permiso y para fines hostiles.

-Pues nada. Supongo que no hay más que romperte la cara. – dijo un molesto Gray Sonriendo de lado.

-y no hay mejor forma de hacerlo que llamando al hermano mayor enfadado. – dijo una voz masculina que Gray reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Laxus! –sonrió Gray. De verdad no se había esperado que Laxus estuviera ahí.

-¡Gray! –Le gritó este - ¡ve, discúlpate con Juvia y trae a casa nuevamente a tus hermanas o me veré obligado a patearte el culo el resto de tu vida! – le dijo con una sonrisa que expresaba que confiaba en él. Esto hiso que la decisión en sus ojos se incrementara. –Ahora, ¡váyanse! Yo me entretendré jugando con el cachorro.

Gray simplemente asintió y, acompañado de Jellal y Lyon, abandonó el edificio del gremio. Dejando a Laxus y al falso Dragneel atrás.

-Laxus Dreyar…Dragon Slayer del Rayo…-sonrió con malicia el falso Dragneel- por fin alguien digno de saber mi nombre…

-más arrogante y te mueres…-le respondió con seriedad.- No tengo todo el día así que mueve el culo y dime quien eres.

-CopyCat de Dark Element –menciona volviendo a su forma original. Un chico de 15 años, cabello negro y corto, ojos del mismo color, vestido con ropas negras.

-así que un gremio oscuro envió un enano a atacar al gremio. Cada vez me decepciono más de los maestros oscuros.

-¡¿A QUIEN CREES QUE LLAMAS ENANO?! – una explosión de poder mágico manda a volar a Laxus hasta estrellarse con una pared. Una nube de polvo se alzó ante ellos impidiéndoles verse el uno al otro. Cuando la nube se disipó, Laxus Dreyar se encontraba frente a Laxus Dreyar….el mocoso no estaba jugando. Ahora tendría que vencerse a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué diría Natsu en una situación como esta?... ¡Estoy encendido!- y así, comenzaron la batalla.

Mientras Laxus peleaba entretenidamente contra sí mismo, Gray, Jellal y Lyon buscaban con desesperación a Warren Rocko, con el fin de pedirle que trate de contactar a cualquiera de las chicas. Jellal estaba cada vez mas preocupado por Erza, pero no lo exteriorizaría. Ahora entendía que también Natsu estaba secuestrado pero no supo en que momento y si alguno de los enemigos usaba su energía, todos estarían perdidos. Lyon se mantenía vigilando a Gray, pues si el síndrome de la culpa no lo dejaba aun, entonces todos estaban en peligro, inclusive Gray mismo. Por lo tanto debía estar preparado para detenerlo en cualquier momento.

"Juvia… ¿estás bien, no es así?" se preguntaba Gray al correr por las calles de Magnolia. El mago de hielo deseaba profundamente encontrar a Juvia, decirle que lo sentía, que todo lo que había dicho era mentira, que lo dijo sin pensar, pedirle que lo perdonara, decirle que estaba arrepentido, defenderla…. Abrazarla…

Mientras tanto, en una celda oscura bajo las calles de Magnolia, mallugada, asustada y con la ropa en gran parte desgarrada, Juvia esperaba un final poco prometedor. Casi no conocía gente en Magnolia. Toda la gente que había conocido en el pasado estaba muerta, Gray la detestaba, le había gritado y le había dicho que era lo peor que le había sucedido al gremio en toda su historia. Por eso había dejado Fairy Tail, pues no quería ser la desgracia del gremio, no quería lastimar a quienes amaba y si eso significaba apartarse, lo haría. Un día después de dejar el gremio, alguien con la apariencia de Gajeel la atacó, ella no pudo defenderse a pesar de que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil. La persona con la apariencia de Gajeel la derrotó y la secuestró. Ella sabía que nada ganaba, pues su desaparición a nadie le importaba. Su celda estaba llena de ratas, eso la aterraba. Estaba sola, sentada en una esquina de su celda, abrazando sus rodillas. No podía salir. No tenía la fuerza suficiente, además, los barrotes estaban hechos con magia que absorbía el poder mágico de quien intentara salir. Las lágrimas silenciosas caían una tras otra mientras Juvia pensaba que pasaría sus días dentro de una sucia celda….

Ella sabía que la lluvia no había cesado ni un segundo desde que el la había tratado así. Ella se había prometido no mencionar nuevamente su nombre, no hablarle, no verle, no pensar en el…. Pero era imposible. Él le dolía. Le dolía muchísimo. Ella sabía que estaba enamorada del hombre que le había hecho daño y a pesar del dolor, tenía la esperanza mínima de que él se diera cuenta que había algo mal y que la buscara. Que la salvara….pero esa esperanza fue disminuyendo poco a poco…

"esa persona te olvidó… le importaste tan poco que ni siquiera notó que no estas, y así se haya dado cuenta, no le importa que te hayas ido…él quería que te largaras… no te quiere…jamás lo hiso y jamás lo hará…." Pensó olvidándose de su curiosa forma de hablar. Estaba destrozada…tanto que su elemento le había desobedecido… no sabía que hacer… era la primera vez que Juvia Loxar se sentía acorralada…

"cálmate… cálmate… cálmate….nada va a pasar. Se darán cuenta de que no has hecho nada malo y te dejaran ir…" se dijo a si misma tratando de mantenerse a flote por sobre sus emociones. Pero no lo logró… terminó llorando mas desesperadamente, ocultando su rostro con ambos brazos y sus rodillas.

"tengo miedo… tengo miedo…tengo miedo….solo quiero irme a casa…"

-Juvia Loxar…maga de agua, parte de elemento 4…eres más linda de lo que creí, pero aun así, no tienes una belleza especial…me pregunto por qué el maestro te eligió a ti por sobre las otras… - le decía una voz masculina – vaya, que maleducado soy. Me llamo Sun Ryung… y voy a ser quien logre que tu elemento te responda… ¡POR LA FUERZA!

En ese momento… un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de Magnolia, helándole los huesos a Gray, Jellal y Lyon…

-esa es…- dijo un sorprendido Lyon…

-¡JUVIA! –gritó Gray.


	5. 5- La Puerta De Adelaide

**Quédate Conmigo**  
**Capítulo 5:**  
**La Puerta de Adelaide.**

La desesperación se hiso presente en el interior del mago de hielo de Fairy Tail. Juvia estaba sufriendo y él no tenía idea de a dónde ir para salvarla. Se sentía un inútil.

-el olor esta por todos lados, Exhibicionista. – había dicho una voz.  
-Gajeel…-lo miró el chico de cabello negro azulado - ¿a qué te refieres con que el olor esta por todos lados?  
-pues eso, que el olor de Juvia esta por todos lados, sobre todo donde estas parado tú. –Gajeel era un Dragon Slayer, lo que significa que su nariz es de lo más prestigiosa, casi tanto como la de Natsu.  
-pero no veo a Juvia por ningún sitio. –puntualizó Jellal.  
-eso es porque Juvia está bajo tus pies.-declaró el Dragon Slayer de acero.  
-entonces supongo que no habrá más que hacer una puerta en el suelo… - dijo alguien.  
-yo, Laxus. – Saludó- ¿qué es eso que llevas ahí? –dijo apuntando a un chico que Laxus llevaba colgado al hombro.  
-se llama CopyCat. –Dijo Laxus– el mocoso es fuerte. Me dio muy buena diversión.  
-¿y de donde se supone que lo has sacado? – preguntó Lyon.  
-este enano es el falso Dragneel de hace un rato.- explicó Laxus.  
-pero si es solo un niño… - gruñó Gajeel.  
-Exacto. –confirmo Laxus- Gray, ¿recuerdas que el viejo hablo algo sobre un gremio llamado Dark Element?  
-sí, lo recuerdo…-respondió-dijo que en Dark Element, los niños con magia de transformación eran entrenados desde pequeños obligándolos a matarse entre sí para sacar solo a los más fuertes.  
-pues. CopyCat pertenece a ese gremio…-dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos.- es normal que sea tan fuerte, ha tenido que pelear por el mismo y por su hermana menor, Auri. La regla de ese gremio es: ganas o mueres.  
-eso es bastante cruel…-argumentó Lyon – solo son niños…pero ¿Por qué quiere Dark Element a Juvia-chan y a las demás?  
-La…puerta de…Adelaide…-logró decir un CopyCat que tenía las costillas rotas y que además, colgaba del hombro de Laxus como si fuera un costal de patatas.  
-Habla, mocoso. -lo instó Laxus.  
-El…maestro…-un borbotón de sangre brotó de la boca de CopyCat, manchando la chaqueta de Laxus.-quiere…-tosió un poco y forzando a sus pulmones a tomar aire.  
-Laxus, te has pasado con el enano…-lo reprendió Gajeel. En respuesta, CopyCat utilizó algo de poder mágico para mandar a Gajeel a volar.  
-eso te enseñará a no llamarme…enano…-le dijo débilmente. Laxus comenzó a reírse. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien, además de Natsu, le llevaba la contraria a Gajeel.  
-mocoso… -el Dragon Slayer estaba a punto de comenzar a maltratar al pequeño mago, pero Gray le hiso una señal.  
-habla…-le ordenó. Estaba impaciente por encontrar a Juvia. No quería perder más tiempo.  
-Púdrete…logró decir antes de quedar inconsciente nuevamente.  
-tsk…y al final no fue de ayuda – gruñó Gajeel.  
-al mocoso no le gusta que le den ordenes….-suspiró el Dragon Slayer del Rayo - tal vez me sobrepasé un poquito con él. –Reconoció - aun así, el mocoso fue de ayuda.  
-nadie sabe que rayos es "la puerta de Adelaide" –bufó Lyon, enfurruñado al igual que Gajeel.  
-Adelaide Loxar, una maga de agua que estaba enamorada perdidamente de un Demonio, creo un portal que le permitía cruzar al mundo demoniaco a través de una puerta. – Les contó Laxus.-al inicio funcionó bien, pero el demonio con el que ella estaba, la traicionó. El demonio comenzó a llevarse humanos al mundo demoniaco, creando un infierno. Adelaide fue acusada de Anarquía y asesinada en la hoguera. Algunos dicen que estaba completamente loca cuando la llevaron a juicio.  
-Loxar… el apellido de Juvia…-confirmó Gray.  
-Adelaide dijo que solo un verdadero Loxar podría abrir nuevamente la puerta. Es por eso que los Loxar fueron asechados y asesinados uno por uno. –continuó Laxus.  
-y ahora solo queda Juvia…-concluyó Lyon – pero la pregunta persiste: ¿para qué quieren a las demás chicas?  
CopyCat comenzó a reírse perversamente por lo bajo.  
-los magos mayores….son todos…. Unos imbéciles…- Logró decir soportando el dolor y el mareo, haciendo un esfuerzo grande por mantener su mente despierta.  
-si sigues así, de verdad te vas a morir – le dijo Laxus- deja de sobre esforzarte.  
-Para abrir la puerta…. Se necesitan 7 sacrificios….Gray Fullbuster…eres… el séptimo elegido….para formar parte…. Del infierno…

Lo que le faltaba, saber que tanto Juvia como el eran los elegidos para ser parte del infierno. Días antes había perdido a una persona especial y también sus poderes, había estado inconsciente por cuatro días, sus amigas a las cuales consideraba hermanas habían sido secuestradas, Natsu también desapareció, la culpa lo mantenía despierto durante la noche, ¿y ahora era un candidato a sacrificio? Esa sí que era mala suerte. Estaba harto de todo. Lo único que él quería era ver a Juvia.

Antes de que todos pudieran siquiera decir algo más, Laxus dejo en brazos de Lyon a CopyCat, quien comenzaba a toser de nuevo debido a la sangre que se había acumulado a lentitud en sus pulmones.  
-Lyon, busca a Polyushka en el bosque del este, pídele que cure a CopyCat. Nosotros nos haremos cargo aquí. Después de todo "ellos" vienen en camino. – le pidió. Lyon miró a Gray.  
-si no haces lo que debes, te pateare el culo tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte el resto de tu vida… - le dijo serio. Estaba muy preocupado por Juvia. Y ahí estaba. Otra persona que amenazaba con patearle el culo… -cuento contigo, Gray. Trae de vuelta a Juvia- chan.

Y sin más se fue. Laxus sonrió de lado, ahora iniciaría la diversión. Miró a Gajeel quien inmediatamente entendió que Laxus tenía un plan. Ambos concentraron su poder espiritual un poco. Jellal y Gray retrocedieron. Algo impresionante estaba por suceder. Ambos tomaron impulso y saltaron, preparados para rugir.

- ¡Rairyū no Hokou! – exclamó Laxus dejando salir de su boca el rugido del dragón del Rayo, creando una explosión que se dirigía al suelo.  
-¡Tetsuryū no hokou! – Exclamó Gajeel lanzando su rugido del dragón de Hierro, sincronizando su ataque con el de Laxus y creando una explosión gigante.  
La explosión logró hacer que el suelo se rompiera, rebelando una serie de pasillos bajo las calles de Magnolia… una ciudad bajo la ciudad…sin pensárselo dos veces, Jellal y Gray saltaron dentro de la abertura secundados por Laxus y Gajeel.  
El Dragon Slayer de Hierro olfateó el aire un poco antes de mirar a todos.

-Laxus y yo iremos a la derecha, Jellal y tú, van a la izquierda. Mistogan, Kana y Gildarts no tardan en venir. –todos asintieron y se separaron, recorriendo esos interminables pasillos de la ciudad bajo la ciudad.  
Era sencillo perderse en ellos. Daban tantos giros que era difícil recordar por donde era que habías venido… Jellal ya no podía ocultar su preocupación por Erza, Gray lo sabía debido a que su actitud había cambiado por completo. Para el mago de hielo, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para devolverle el favor.

-Erza es demasiado fuerte – lo tranquilizó el mago de hielo – No morirá tan fácilmente. –Jellal asintió. Confiaba tanto en sus palabras como en la forma de ser de Erza.

Sin embargo, en la mente dl mago de hielo aun resonaba el grito desgarrador de Juvia. Sus propios pensamientos lo volvían loco, así intentase con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en eso, no podía dejar de escuchar a su conciencia decirle "corre, corre, corre, corre, Juvia está en problemas, Juvia te necesita, Juvia te necesita con ella."  
Se sorprendió a si mismo nuevamente deseando abrazar a Juvia…. Y no solo eso….también de… ¡¿besarla?! El rubor se hiso presente en la cara del mago de hielo, confundiendo a Jellal a mas no poder.

-Déjame recordarte que hablamos de erza. – Le dijo Fernández completamente Celoso – Le diré a Juvia que imaginaste cosas pervertidas con otra mujer….  
-¡estaba pensando en Juvia! – Aclaro el mago de hielo completamente sonrojado, después se puso muy serio – la extraño tanto. Quiero verla, abrazarla, pero no sé por qué y eso me molesta….me confunde mi necesidad de verla de nuevo…

A Jellal le sorprendía que por fin la coraza del mago de hielo se rompiera dejando ver lo que de verdad sentía con respecto a Juvia. Entendía a la perfección que a Gray le asustara una relación seria. Una sonrisa nostálgica recorrió el rostro del antiguo miembro del consejo.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – preguntó un enfurruñado mago de hielo. Jellal no pudo evitar reírse.  
-me recuerdas a mí- confeso – paso mucho tiempo antes de que mi orgullo me dejara admitir que lo que sentía por ella no era amor de amigos…eso es lo que pasa contigo. Tuvo que pasar algo grave para que te dieras cuenta de que de verdad amas a Juvia, aunque te niegues a reconocerlo.

Gray no pudo evitar sonrojarse una vez más. ¿Él no estaba enamorado, verdad? No amaba a Juvia, ¿cierto? No quería estar enamorado, no podía estar enamorado.  
"déjate de rodeos, Gray Fullbuster, ya sabes que una vez enamorado no hay vuelta atrás. Amas a Juvia y por eso estas desesperado por verla nuevamente…" se dijo a sí mismo "sabes que Jellal tiene razón aunque es tan imbécil como tu…"

-Espero que no estés pensando de nuevo en cosas pervertidas con MI Erza – le dijo a tono amenazante.  
-¡JODER! ¡Ya basta! ¡Que estaba pensando en Juvia! – le respondió un completamente Rojo Gray. Jellal soltó una risa discreta.  
-ya, que era broma. – dijo Jellal riéndose de nuevo.  
-¡que no es momento para juegos, idiota! – le respondió un Gray furioso pero a la vez colorado y divertido.

Entonces una canción macabra comenzó a sonar en el aire acompasada por unos pasos traviesos y pausados. Al parecer tenían compañía….

**Got a secret**  
**Can you keep it?**  
**Swear this one you'll save**  
**Better lock it in your pocket**  
**Taking this one to the grave**  
**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**  
**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

Entonces los pasos se detuvieron.  
-parece que se divierten. – dijo una voz femenina que Gray reconoció de inmediato.  
-¡Levy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde están las demás? – preguntó un preocupado Gray.  
-las maté – dijo riendo en una forma tan perversa que hiso que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de ambos. Jellal bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. Estaba furioso.  
-Gray…. Vete… me are cargo de ella…-le dijo un molesto Jellal…era más que obvio que ella no era Levy. Gray solo asintió, pero cuando se disponía a irse, ella lo atacó con una explosión de oscuridad. Gray no pudo bloquearla a tiempo, pero sí pudo hacerlo Jellal. – te dije que tu oponente soy yo, Levy…  
-entonces te mostrare mis secretos… - respondió ella. Gray no le discutió más y corrió alejándose de la pelea.

¿Qué es esto? Podía sentir el hielo aflorar en su cuerpo pero no era capaz de utilizarlo. Odiaba el síndrome de la culpa y ser tan inútil en ese momento. Dejo de correr cuando llegó a una habitación espaciosa, en el centro había una puerta de color rojo carmesí bloqueada con cadenas del mismo color, que tras de ella no tenía nada. En el marco de la puerta estaban los grabados de las runas que hacían funcionar la puerta, sin embargo la magia aún no estaba completa…. Había encontrado la puerta de Adelaide…

-Gray Fullbuster…el séptimo sacrificio pisando el lugar de su muerte por su propia voluntad…. –dijo una voz masculina proveniente de la nada.- es una lástima que Juvia - chan se lo pierda…  
-¡Muéstrate! – gritó Gray intentando no mostrar que se sentía indefenso y vulnerable.

"Juvia….espera por mi…"

**[Nota de Silver:**

**la canción se llama Secret, de la banda Pierces. no me pertenece la melodía ni la letra. les dejo la traducción hecha por mi:**

**tengo un secreto**

**lo guardarías?**

**jura que lo guardaras.**

**mejor guárdalo en tu bolsillo, llevándotelo a la tumba**

**si te muestro entonces yo se que no dirás lo que yo dije.**

**por que dos pueden guardar un secreto si uno de los dos esta muerto.**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews. espero les haya gustado este capitulo y hayan disfrutado de el. les mando un saludo y que estén muy bien.]**


	6. 6- Dentro de Dark Element

**Quédate Conmigo**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Dentro de Dark Element**

Sun Ryung ya había agotado parte de su poder mágico, pero aún no había logrado su objetivo. Había electrocutado a Juvia una sola vez, pero usando la energía suficiente para causarle un dolor terrible a su receptor, estaba molesto y definitivamente continuaría electrocutándola, pero no podía pasarse o podría matarla, entonces muerta no serviría de sacrificio y la puerta no se abriría debido a la muerte de la última Loxar. Dentro de la celda, Juvia jadeaba, temblorosa y sin la capacidad de levantarse. Su poder la había abandonado. La había abandonado como todos lo habían hecho, como Gray lo había hecho…

"agua… ¿por qué abandonaste a Juvia?" pensaba. Quería irse a su casa, quería alejarse de las ratas que le daban tanto miedo, atender sus heridas, lavar su cabello, ver una vez más a sus amigas…. ¿era mucho pedir?

-hermosa, Juvia – chan – le había dicho Sun Ryung con una sonrisa de lado - ¿sabes que si sigues negándote a mostrarme tu poder, entonces morirás en esta celda y te convertirás en alimento para rata?

-a Juvia…. No le importa….-había logrado decir a duras penas.- no dejare… que uses… el poder de Juvia….para dañar… a quienes quiere….

En otra celda en la parte contraria de donde Juvia se encontraba, Wendy curaba a Natsu, quien había estado inconsciente las últimas 2 horas, Lucy, notablemente preocupada, ayudaba a Erza al intentar romper las barras de material mágico que los mantenían cautivos.

-maldita sea… - masculló Erza.- ¿Qué diablos pasa con Juvia? ¿Por qué nos secuestró? ¿Qué gana con eso?

-Erza – San – la llamó Wendy – no creo que haya sido Juvia - san quien nos secuestró.

-concuerdo con Wendy – dijo Lucy – Juvia no usa ataques de oscuridad.

-es cierto, Lu – chan – confirmó Levy – ella usa ataques de agua, es Juvia del Mar, el agua es su elemento.

-entonces si no fue Juvia quien nos secuestró, fue alguien haciéndose pasar por Juvia. – confirmó Erza- la persona que me ataco estaba usando ataques de oscuridad. Pero ¿Cómo mantienes una transformación y al mismo tiempo atacas a alguien?

-usando artefactos mágicos, erza – san. – confirmó Levy. – Lu – chan utiliza llaves celestiales como artefactos que le permiten pelear y usar su magia. Pero no solamente existen las llaves como elemento para luchar.

-ahora que lo recuerdo, el falso Salamander usaba un anillo que le permitía usar fuego. – dijo Natsu.

-¡Natsu! ¿Estás bien?- lo llamó Lucy acudiendo a él para abrazarlo.

-sí, estoy bien, aunque ¡ERZA! – Estalló el Dragon Slayer - ¡¿Por qué me secuestraste?! – erza no pudo evitar molestarse.

-¡yo no te secuestré! Y si te hubiera secuestrado yo ¡¿crees que estaría metida contigo en esta celda?! – Gruñó ella. Lucy abrazó a Natsu escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho, por lo que no siguió discutiendo con Erza para ponerle su atención a Lucy.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Natsu – si Erza no es una secuestradora Psicópata y Juvia no ataco el Gremio, entonces ¿Quién lo hiso?

Justo antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer una conjetura, una explosión los alertó. Natsu escondió a Lucy y a Wendy tras de sí mientras que Erza se interpuso entre la nada y Levy. Ambos eran los más fuertes en ese momento y no dejarían que les pasara nada.

-¡LEVY! –escucharon gritar a alguien. El corazón de Levy se aceleró un poco al reconocer la voz.

-¡Gajeel! –le respondió ella. Las alarmas del sistema subterráneo comenzaron a sonar, avisando al resto del gremio oscuro que alguien se había infiltrado en su base principal. Gajeel no perdió tiempo y, secundado por Laxus, irrumpieron en la habitación.

-¡Laxus! ¡Gajeel! – saludó Levy desde el interior de la celda.

-¿están todos bien? – preguntó Gajeel.

-Sí, todos estamos bien, pero ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – preguntó Erza.

-Primero los sacamos a todos de aquí y luego les explicamos. Salamander, ayúdanos desde adentro – le dijo el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

-Lucy, quédate atrás, Erza, ayúdame desde aquí.-respondió Dragneel. Erza asintió y los cuatro unieron su poder para romper las barras que los mantenían prisioneros y dejarlos libres.

En la sala donde se situaba la puerta de Adelaide, Gray se topó cara a cara con Dong Yul Eunji. Maestro del gremio Dark Element. Vestido con la ropa típica de un científico, con la bata blanca impecablemente planchada, las enormes gafas enmarcando su rostro.

-¡¿Dónde está Juvia?! – le grito el mago de hielo.

-la dulce Juvia - chan está sosteniendo una charla…electrizante con mi querido Sun Ryung – Eunji hiso hincapié en la palabra "electrizante", por lo que el mago de hielo entendió con horror que Juvia no estaba charlando… estaba siendo torturada.

El terror que sintió Gray en ese momento solo era comparable al que sintió cuando creyó que Lyon, su amigo y prácticamente su hermano, había muerto en una explosión. Pero con Juvia era diferente. Le dolía más, sobre todo porque no sabía en donde se encontraba ella y no podía hacer nada por ayudarla. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no romperse frente a Eunji.

-¡devuélveme a Juvia! – le dijo como una orden que pareció más una súplica.

-no te preocupes, hare que te reúnas con ella más pronto de lo que crees. El par de inútiles reunidos por fin, ¿te parece bien? – le había dicho de forma arrogante.

Entonces la batalla comenzó, primero Eunji se entretuvo dándole a Gray la paliza de su vida sabiendo que no podía utilizar su hielo ni siquiera para defenderse. Eunji sabía que no podía matar a Gray Fullbuster aun. Lo necesitaba, él era el séptimo sacrificio, sin él, la puerta no se abriría.

Mientras tanto en la oscura celda de Juvia las cosas no iban bien. Estaba siendo torturada sin compasión por un desconocido que sabía que no podía matarla, esas habían sido sus órdenes. Juvia había resistido ya demasiado y lejos de terminarse su sufrimiento, Sun Ryung parecía tener mucha energía aun, ver a Juvia sufrir le fascinaba a un nivel tan enfermizo que cualquier otra cosa podría denominarse normal.

-dime, dulce Juvia – chan – le había dicho - ¿le temes a la muerte?

-a juvia…no le importa…. Morir…si eso salva…a la gente… -había respondido ella con una dificultad para respirar que indicaba que pronto caería inconsciente.

En ese momento, el techo de la celda se desplomó cayendo tras ella dejando una pila de escombros. Alguien debía estar luchando cerca. Intentar escapar no le serviría de nada, ni siquiera podía moverse. Si la pila de escombros no la mató le parecía un milagro. Sun Ryung soltó una carcajada.

-¿dices que no te importa morir? Estas arriesgando todo por gente que no vale la pena. Todos te han abandonado. No tienes a nadie. No tienes familia, no tienes amigos, la persona a la que amas te desprecia a tal grado de desear con todas sus fuerzas tu muerte. Cuando dejaste el gremio de Fairy Tail a nadie le importó, él estaba feliz de que te fueras…no tienes a NADIE ¡Juvia Loxar!

En ese instante el móvil de Sun Ryung sonó. Del otro lado de la línea alguien la dijo algo que lo hiso maldecir antes de sonreír de lado y colgar la llamada.

-lo lamento, adorable Juvia - chan – le dijo – nuestro hermoso y divertido juego tendrá que esperar. Al parecer los perros están haciendo mucho ruido.

Y sin más se retiró, dejando a Juvia en aparente soledad. Juvia lloraba silenciosamente. La soledad que sentía era demasiada. Tenía que calmarse de alguna forma. Por lo que cantó como pudo, soportando el dolor de su cuerpo y dándose fuerza interior a sí misma.

**Barami buneun geoseun deoun nae mam sagyeojuryeo**

**Gyejeori da gadorok naneun aeman taeune.**

Las lágrimas de Juvia no parecían querer detenerse. No era Juvia quien lloraba, era su alma. Todos los recuerdos dolorosos que había tenido afloraban uno tras otro, habiendo pensar a Juvia que su muerte estaba cerca.

**Kkonip heutnallideon neu bomui bam ajik nameun nimui hyanggi**

**Ijena ossiryeona naneun aeman taeune**

**Aedalpi jineun jeo kkonipcheoreom sokjeoleopneun neu bomui bam**

**Ijena ossiryeona naneun aeman taeune**

Y entonces llegó ese recuerdo de los últimos días…. Las últimas palabras que Gray le había dicho, tan hirientes, tan terribles, tan… todo…amaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía hacer nada contra lo que él pensaba. No podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando dijo que quería que muriese, no podía dejar de pensar que en gran parte, la persona que ella era ahora había sido por el…

**Gureumi aesseo jeonhaneun mal geu sarameun neol ijeoda**

**Saraseo maejeun saramui yeon ssilnat gata bujileopda**

**Kkot jine kkossi jine buneun barame kkot jine**

**Ije nim ossiryeona naneun geujeo aeman taeune**

La canción había terminado y ella estaba aún tirada en esa oscura celda. Nada parecía cambiar, lo diferente era que sus lágrimas se habían detenido y las ratas estaban ocultas en sus rincones. El dolor de su cuerpo comenzaba a irse poco a poco. Pero esa soledad ahí estaba…. Entonces escuchó algo moverse tras ella… pensó que se trataba nuevamente de las ratas que le daban tanto miedo…. Hasta que lo escuchó….

-¿Juvia?...

XbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbX

**[Nota de Silver:**

**Acepto todo tipo de pregunta acerca del siguiente capitulo. Procuraré responder a todas antes de publicar el capitulo 7.**

**La canción se llama Nocturne, pertenece al dorama Bichunmoo y la canta Park Ji Yoon. No me pertenece ni la letra ni la melodía.**

**Gracias por sus reviews. Un saludito. ] **


	7. 7- Quédate Conmigo

Quédate conmigo  
capítulo 7:

Quédate Conmigo

Lo sabía, no podía haber duda, era Juvia, era Juvia…por fin la encontraba, por fin podía verla de nuevo. Al ver que no se movía, la tomó en sus brazos y la miró, estaba preocupado, ella no parecía emitir ningún sonido, ni una señal…

-Juvia…-la llamó – Juvia…

Juvia abrió sus ojos, pero no podía enfocar bien. Respirar le resultaba casi imposible.

-Juvia, resiste, vine por ti. –le dijo el mago de hielo notablemente preocupado. Ella, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, toca la mejilla del mago de hielo haciéndole una caricia suave.

-Gray – sama…Juvia quería verte…deseaba tanto poder verte que ahora…te imagina en todos lados…

-Juvia…soy real…

-si….Gray - sama es real… ahora está celebrando en Fairy Tail que Juvia se fue….-esto sorprendió demasiado a Gray, ¿Cómo podía pensar que estaría celebrando su salida de Fairy Tail? No. no era eso… es que sus palabras la habían herido más de lo que imaginó. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la mano de juvia cayó a su costado, Juvia ya no tenía fuerzas –Juvia… lo siente….Gray – sama…

Entonces los ojos de Juvia se cerraron. Gray estaba en shock. No podía estar muerta, ¿no es así? Ella no estaba muerta, no podía estarlo, no podía. Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos del mago de hielo, quien abrazó a Juvia dejando su llanto salir.

-¡JUVIA! – gritó lastimeramente con todas sus fuerzas. Juvia se había ido y el no había podido decirle que lamentaba mucho haberle dicho lo que le dijo días atrás. Juró con todas sus fuerzas hacer pedazos a quien le había hecho daño físico a Juvia, su Juvia. Así como él era su Gray. El poder afloraba en su interior. Aun sentía culpa, pero la ira era más grande. – Sun Ryung…

Entonces, un despliegue de poder increíble hiso temblar el edificio entero. Alertando a Laxus y a Gajeel, inclusive Natsu no se lo esperaba.

-esa energía es de…. – dijo un sorprendido Natsu.

-sí, así que por fin lo hicieron enojar.- dijo Laxus. – aunque no es una explosión normal. Hay dolor en ella.

-¿no será que algo sucedió con Juvia? –preguntó Lucy notablemente preocupada.

-esperemos que no. Gray no soportaría perderla. Lo conozco perfectamente – dijo Erza.

-será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que esto nos caiga encima. – sugirió Wendy.

-Lucy, promete que vas a cuidarte – dijo Natsu.

-¿Natsu? – ella lo miró sin comprender. El simplemente la abrazó.

-sabes que no puedo dejar a ese idiota solo. – le explicó Natsu. Ella solo asintió antes de recibir un beso algo largo por parte de Natsu, dejando impactados a todos. Como si eso les importara en ese momento.

-¡EH! ¡Dejen de hacer escenas de drama chino! – se quejó Laxus. Wendy no pudo más que reírse.

-ahora a correr, que esto se caerá en cualquier momento –urgió Gajeel.

Jellal a duras penas había logrado vencer a la falsa Levy, era muy fuerte. El hechizo de transformación de ella había terminado dejando en su lugar a una niña rubia de 13 años, exhausta y sin fuerzas para levantarse.

-Dime tu verdadero nombre. –le dijo tranquilo.

-A-Auri…

-ah, tú debes ser la hermana de CopyCat –ella solo asintió. –Laxus lo ha invitado a Fairy Tail. Queremos que ambos vengan.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasara con la puerta de Adelaide?

-la destruiremos….-Jellal tomó en brazos a Auri cuando inicio el temblor, dispuesto a sacarla de ahí.

Mientras tanto, el poder de Gray se desbordaba. Su hielo por fin se había dignado a obedecerle, pero solo por esta vez. Eso fue suficiente para el mago de hielo, que aplastó sin piedad a Sun Ryung, dejándolo inconsciente y después acudió a la puerta de Adelaide, en donde el maestro del gremio lo esperaba.

-así que por fin el príncipe de hielo decide mostrar su poder. – había dicho.

-pagaras… ¡pagaras por matar a Juvia! –Le gritó – ice make: LANCE

La batalla comenzó. Eunji era fuerte pero la ira de Gray era aún más grande. Apenas tuvo una oportunidad, destrozó la puerta de Adelaide, logrando que Eunji se molestara de verdad, logrando que su batalla se tornara destructiva a más no poder. A su alrededor, todo se derrumbaba. Natsu llegó justo a tiempo para unir su poder con el de Gray en un extraño Union Raid de vapor, que terminó por deshidratar completamente a Eunji, a tal grado de hacerlo marear y dejarlo inconsciente.

-Sal de aquí… -le dijo Gray.

-claro que no, tenemos que salir los dos, hielito.

-iré en un momento…

-¿Dónde está Juvia?

-la sacare de aquí….

-no mueras. Aún tengo que patearte el trasero.

Y sin más, Natsu salió del sistema de túneles para reunirse con Lucy, a quien puso al tanto de todo lo que había pasado con la puerta de Adelaide y el extraño poder que Gray despedía. Apenas había terminado de contar todo lo que sucedió, cuando de repente el sistema de túneles se colapsó.

-¡GRAY! –gritaron todos. Gray no podía morir aun, ¿cierto? no podía estar muerto ¿o sí? La incertidumbre se hiso presente. No podía ser posible que Gray se hubiera ido así.

-¡GRAY! ¡Deja de jugar! ¡No es divertido! – gritó Laxus.

-¿y quien ha dicho que jugaba? –respondió el mago de hielo, quien estaba parado en una pila de escombros, con Juvia entre sus brazos, se negaba a soltarla. No quería creer que estuviera muerta, no su Juvia…

Con la máxima suavidad posible dejo a Juvia en el suelo. Wendy acudió de inmediato a asistirla. Gray se giró, no quería escuchar la muerte de Juvia de labios de Wendy, seso lo haría más doloroso para el…. Todo lo que había dicho, todo lo que había pasado el, todo lo que había pasado Juvia…y terminaba así…

-¡Esta viva! –anuncio Wendy. Una oleada de alivio azotó el cuerpo de Gray, estaba viva…vivía….que alegría…

Los días siguientes, no fueron sencillos. Juvia había entrado en un coma que nadie sabía cuánto iba a Durar. Gray se encargó personalmente de buscar los ingredientes de la medicina de Juvia y se quedó con ella noche y día, hasta que Lucy o Erza lo botaban de la sala de tratamientos a patadas cuando se trataba de duchar a Juvia y arreglarla. Jellal había salvado a Auri y la había invitado a reunirse con CopyCat, cuyo nombre real resulto ser Leonard, aunque a todos parecía importarle poco el nombre real, todos seguían llamándolo CopyCat.

Auri y CopyCat se llevaban bastante bien con Mirajane, a tal grado de ayudarle de vez en cuando haciendo algunas travesuras. Sun Ryung resultó no estar muerto, pidió ser aceptado en Fairy Tail pero Gray se negó rotundamente argumentando que lo mataría.

-Tranquilo, Gray – le había dicho el maestro Makarov – todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

-¡casi mata a Juvia! –gritó

-pero no lo hiso. Lo aceptaremos por un mes solamente, si atenta contra alguno de nosotros, dejare que lo asesines.

-como sea…. – había dicho Gray acudiendo a la sala de tratamientos donde Juvia descansaba.

Ella no había abierto sus ojos aun, ¿Qué sueños veía Juvia? ¿Sería capaz de volver?

-¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? – Lucy le había dicho que las personas en coma pueden escucharte así no puedan abrir sus ojos. El mago de hielo no perdía nada en intentar. –Juvia…

Gray tomo la mano de Juvia como siempre, quería que supiera que estaba con ella. Lo que no se esperó es que ella abriera sus ojos justo en ese momento.

-Juvia lo recuerda…Gray – sama…

-Juvia… que alegría, por fin despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Juvia está bien aunque no sabe qué pasó con Juvia…- se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Estaba bien vestida y arreglada. Se veía hermosa a los ojos del mago de Hielo. – será mejor que Juvia se vaya…

-¿Qué? No bromees, acabas de despertar de un coma, estas débil.

- Juvia descansara en su casa…- y así terminaba la discusión….

Él sabía que tenía razón, ella había dejado el gremio y por ende no había razón para quedarse más tiempo ahí. Pero él no quería que se fuera…es por eso que una vez ella estuvo frente a la puerta, él la abrazó por detrás.

-No te vayas….

-¿Gray – sama? – Juvia estaba sorprendida. Jamás se esperó que Gray la abrazara.

-No te vayas…-le repitió –vuelve al gremio, quédate con nuestros amigos…Quédate conmigo….

-Juvia no entiende… ¿Gray – sama… no odia a Juvia?

-¿Cómo podría odiarte? –preguntó sin soltar su abrazo a Juvia.

-pero… lo que le dijo a Juvia fue…

-lo lamento mucho, Juvia… dije cosas sin pensar, te lastimé, te hice llorar, hice que pasaras por cosas horribles…sé que no tengo perdón por eso…- Juvia se sonrojó y se giró para mirar a Gray quien parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Gray – sama….

-Juvia… yo….de verdad lo lamento….- ella tocó su mejilla una vez más, Gray cerró los ojos disfrutando de su tacto y entonces, sin poder resistirse más, la besó.

El beso duró lo suficiente para que Juvia entendiera ese "te amo" oculto en los sentimientos de Gray. Ella sabía que era un hombre que demostraba con hechos lo que sentía. Ella lo abrazó recargando su mejilla contra su pecho, él la correspondió.

-yo…. espero con el tiempo puedas llegar a perdonar lo que hice…-le había dicho el. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Juvia es feliz ahora….-le dijo sonrojada. – sabe que Gray – sama no es una persona mala….

-Juvia…-la tomó por la barbilla con el fin de verla a los ojos y la besó de nuevo. – Te amo…

owowowowowowowowowowowo

**[Nota de Silver:**

**espero les haya gustado mi primer FanFic. no soy bueno escribiendo, lo reconosco y por eso acepto tomatazos y amenazas de muerte.**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews. y espero poder seguir escribiendo. ] **


End file.
